Vida
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Pero ahora si dime ¿que es lo que te sucede? - … o tal vez no.-Nada –-Temari -¿Que? -¿Que tienes? -Cáncer -  …-Estas bromeando ¿verdad? - preguntó Tenten en un susurro, esperanzada de que fuera una broma. Solo eso. Una muy mala broma.disfrutenlo


**Hola! aqui nada mas presentandome con una nueva historia ^^ porque al parecer estoy en "Epoca de inspiracion"**

**Esta historia, espero que la disfruten. porque una amiga de mi mamá me pidio escribirla y quiero saber si de alguna manera estoy mejorando ^^ haganmelo saber por favor.**

**ahora sin mas que decir espero que les guste :P**

* * *

><p>La vida.<p>

En pocas palabras es el lapso de tiempo que transcurre desde el momento de la concepción hasta el de defunción. A veces consideramos como una "nueva vida" a ese ser que se empieza a desarrollar dentro de la madre sin siquiera haber nacido.

Si nos ponemos a debatir entre todos sobre el concepto y opinión sobre la vida, habrá quienes por no encontrar la manera adecuada de expresarse darán una explicación simplista, también quienes en un momento de inspiración se expresaran de manera fácil y poética sin mayor esfuerzo del lenguaje.

Cada quien tiene su propia definición sobre la vida. Se nos puede ser tan efímera como eterna.

Pero no importando nuestras ideologías, lugar de procedencia, familia, estado socio- económico, género, edad, raza o incluso pertenencia a una tribu urbana. A todos nos llega un momento en que apreciamos mas que nunca nuestra vida cuando esta pendiendo en un hilo.

Pero estos conceptos e ideas no estaban en la mente de Sabaku No Temari precisamente. La rubia estaba caminando y mezclándose entre las personas en los pasillos del hospital. Iba caminando en dirección a la oficina de la directora de dicho hospital: Tsunade. Mientras recorría los pasillos, observaba en todas direcciones un poco distraída. Cuando sintió que alguien, que de seguro no estaba muy atento, chocó con ella.. mas bien con sus piernas. Dirigiendo, un tanto molesta, su mirada hacia sus piernas se topo con dos ojos inocentes que la miraban avergonzadamente por su descuido.

-H-hola – dijo tímidamente un niño castaño mientras hacia una reverencia. A la rubia se fue esfumo el enojo inmediatamente al ver esa cara angelical pidiendo disculpas. Le acaricio suavemente la cabeza revolviendole sus cabellos y sonriendo dulcemente, se arrodillo hasta llegar a su altura. - Perdón – dijo al fin el niño mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un color carmín bastante encendido.

-¿ Como te llamas? - pregunto amablemente.

- D-daisuke -

-Así que Daisuke, eh? Y a donde ibas? - pregunto interesada. Ese niño era tímido y al parecer era uno de los pacientes del hospital. Lo supó por la bata que llevaba puesta.

-Buscaba a alguien que tuviera tiempo para leerme un cuento – entonces le muestra a Temari el libro que tenía en brazos. A ella se le enterneció el corazón al escuchar esas palabras dichas tan inocentemente. - ¿u-usted podría leerme un cuento? - pregunto aun tímido y avergonzado. No quería ser una molestia para nadie, mucho menos para esa mujer que se mostraba tan amable. Mas sin embargo, todo lo contrario a los pensamientos de Daisuke, Temari le sonrió.

-Solo voy a recoger unos análisis y si me queda tiempo te lo leo vale? -dijo sonriente la rubia. El niño al ver que ella no le decía cosas como "regresa a tu cuarto" o "estoy ocupada, ahora no" como lo hacían diariamente las enfermeras de ese hospital, se vio un poco esperanzado. Asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía feliz.

-Así que aquí estabas Daisuke-kun – dijo a modo de reproche una enfermera pelirosa y con ojos jade que se iba acercando hacia ellos. - Te he estado buscando toda la mañana – regañó al niño sin reparar en la presencia de Temari.

-Al menos podrías decir "Hola" - dice la rubia fingiendo estar ofendida.

La pelirosa volteó de inmediato, encontrándose así a una de sus mejores amigas desde el principio de su adolescencia.

-¡Temari-san! - abrazo a la rubia cariñosamente haciendo que esta riera un poco mientras correspondía el abrazo. - Que te trae por aquí? - pregunto la ojijade al terminar el abrazo

-He venido por unos análisis que me ha hecho Tsunade– dijo con naturalidad. Sakura tuvo un mal presentimiento con respecto a la salud de la Sabaku No, puesto que cuando Tsunade-sama se encargaba personalmente de dar noticias a los pacientes resultaban ser fatídicas, aun mas si se trataban de viejos conocidos como lo era la rubia.

-Y sera mejor que me dé prisa. Conociendo a Tsunade sigue sin aceptar como válidos los retrasos. Y ya voy cinco minutos tarde -dice despidiéndose tanto de Daisuke como de Sakura. Apresuró el paso ahora si hacia la oficina de Tsunade y sin dejar que nada ni nadie la distrajera.

Caminaba por un pasillo desierto, en el que ahora solo se escuchaban el sonido de sus tacones de 7 cm chocando contra el suelo. Por fin después de cruzar unos cuantos pasillos más llego a la oficina de la directora de ese hospital. Tenía una placa en la puerta que decía "Oficina De Tsunade Senju" en grabado de madera de roble con letras de color dorado. Tocó un par de veces a la puerta mientras esperaba la afirmación para que pudiera pasar. Cuando escucho un "Adelante" que parecía mas a orden que a permiso, fue que al fin pasó a la oficina de Tsunade.

-Buenos días Tsunade-sama – saludó Temari mientras ingresaba en la habitación y estrechaba las manos con Tsunade, que al contrario que todos los días, se notaba con una seriedad que jamás le había conocido. Temari decidió ignorar ese detalle, pensando en que tal vez era ella la que estaba en exceso contenta. Por supuesto, estaba contenta. Hoy se cumplían cinco años desde que ella y Shikamaru habían acordado vivir juntos, y ahora con cierto tiempo de convivencia diaria, aun si fue difícil, significaba que su relación iba para bien, y cada vez veía mas cerca el momento de encontrarse en el altar, para después mudarse de su pequeño departamento a una casa propia para poder criar correctamente a sus hijos.

Esos eran los múltiples pensamientos de Temari en los últimos días. Ella ya estaba lista y segura de su relación, y Shikamaru, pese a ser tres años menor a ella, era lo suficientemente maduro para dar el siguiente paso.

-Temari necesito que salgas de tu mundo y me pongas atención – dijo la rubia platinada seriamente. Temari se obligó asímisma a dejar de planear su vida a futuro por un momento.

-_Por Dios Temari, no puede ser que seas psicóloga y sigas emocionándote por estas cosas como una adolescente- _se regaño mentalmente mientras se concentraba en la mujer que estaba frente a ella que diría una frase que le marcaría la vida-

-Tienes cáncer. Siendo mas especifica, cáncer de mama – dijo rápido y sin rodeos. No es que le gustara dar ese tipo de noticias, o que no tuviera sentimientos. Era mas bien el dolor de la experiencia. Su ya difunto novio Dan había muerto a causa de esa maldita enfermedad, y era por ello que se sentía mas responsable que nadie de informar a las personas que tuvieran esa enfermedad. Siempre hacía a todos sus pacientes, sin excepción, ciertos análisis para poder detectar a tiempo enfermedades como esa, y por ello al ver los resultados del estado de Temari, no dudó un segundo en llamarla para que viniera a su cita.

-¿Que? - preguntó Temari tratando en vano de no ponerse nerviosa. No es que no hubiera captado el mensaje, puesto que mas claro no podía estar, solo que era algo que no podía creer en verdad. Y es que, ¿porque se le permitía el saber lo que era la felicidad para después venir y joderla de la manera mas cruel posible? ¿Cáncer? ¿Porque ella? ¿Porque ahora? ¿ Porque Cáncer? Esas eran las preguntas que rondaban, iban y venían a mil por hora en la mente de Temari. Se presentó un incómodo y prolongado silencio entre las dos rubias que solo se miraban fijamente sin saber que decir. Tsunade no le iba a dar el pésame, puesto que aún seguía viva y si bien aún no se había encontrado una cura para el cáncer había tratamientos que ella misma estaría dispuesta a llevar a cabo. Y Temari... Temari parecía estar tomando la noticia mas tranquilamente de lo que alguien se podría imaginar.

-¿Eso era todo? - pregunto Temari al fin. Recibiendo a cambio una mirada de incredulidad de parte de Tsunade. ¿Le había dicho que tenía cáncer y eso era lo único que se le ocurría preguntar? ¿No preguntaría por el tratamiento?

-Si – respondió después de suspirar pesadamente. Esa había sido la cita más incómoda y extraña que había tenido en la vida, generalmente los pacientes se ponían a llorar suplicando por unos análisis mas para verificar si estaba en lo correcto, pero con Temari pareciera que le había dicho que tenía una simple y pasajera gripe.

Observo como la rubia de cuatro coletas se levantaba de su asiento y se encaminaba a la puerta. Giraba la manija de la puerta y...

-¿Porque no has preguntado por el tratamiento? - la seria voz de Tsunade se hizo escuchar antes de que Temari pusiera un solo pie fuera de la oficina. La rubia sin voltear para ver a Tsunade a la cara respondió

-No lo sé -

…

…

…

-¡¿No estarás pensando en... ? - alterada la directora de hospital se levanto abruptamente de su silla después un largo silencio por parte de Temari en el que había adivinado sus intenciones.

-Tsunade - interrumpió su pronto reproche y sermón para decir – Quiero mantenerlo en secreto -

-¡Estas loca! - grito - ¡Esto no es un juego en el que puedes ocultarte por siempre Temari! ¡Estamos hablando de cáncer! ¡¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? - estaba a punto de lanzarse a por la rubia de coletas para hacerla entender la seriedad del problema.

-Eso ya lo se. - y sin agregar algo mas cerro la puerta dejando a Tsunade histérica y que se desquitaría del primero que pusiese un pie en su oficina.

Empezó a caminar de nuevo por los pasillos todavía desiertos que daban para la oficina de Tsunade. Al hacerlo se topó con una Ino con los ojos derramando lágrimas traicioneras que recorríen sus mejillas hasta perderse entre sus ropas.

-Escuchaste todo ¿cierto? - preguntó Temari un tanto cansada. Toparse con una persona que lloraba por ella recordandole una vez más su estado no era muy alentador. Como respuesta recibió un asentimiento de cabeza de la Yamanaka que no podía decir nada por el nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba articular ni una sola palabra.

-... y-yo... Te-temari.. -intentó hablar la Yamanaka después de varios minutos en silencio. Dio unos pasos al frente dirigiéndose hacia la rubia de coletas extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca la abrazo. Aunque no fuera correspondido su acto de cariño y afecto no le importo. No quería soltarla, era su amiga y debía de apoyarla en un momento como ese.

-No digas nada – dijo Temari en un tono tan neutral que pareciera que la que tenía cáncer era Ino.

-Pe-pero... y Shikamaru? - Ino la miró interrogante-mente. Recibió por parte de Temari una mirada que le ordenaba callar. - pe-pero él debe saber – se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su bata de enfermera. Y ahora miró reprochante a la de coletas, por lo cual recibió una mirada que le advertía que si hablaba tendría problemas- Esta bien – dejó de abrazar a Temari y se cruzó de brazos.

Temari ahora si salío del hospital, olvidandose completamente de Daisuke y su promesa. El niño solo se puso triste, deduciendo que no había tenido buenas noticias, porque la rubia no tenía pinta de ser engañosa y querer haberlo ilusionado...

…

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, su cuento debería ser pospuesto para otro día en que la rubia se sintiera mejor...

* * *

><p>Se escuchó un gran portazo, mientras una persona más salía lanzando maldiciones por doquier. Tenten suspiró por enésima vez en todo el día. Algo le había pasado a la Sabaku No para que todos sus pacientes salieran hechos una furia por algún comentario malintencionado.<p>

Pensando en el bien laboral de su amiga y en su propia economía, por ser secretaria de esta, fue que entro en la sala de consulta en donde la rubia siempre atendía a sus pacientes y sin avisar se dirigió a la rubia para preguntar

-¿Que es lo que te pasa?- preguntó golpeando el escritorio en donde Temari estaba leyendo unos papeles con ambas manos. La rubia alzo la mirada para indicarle que no entendía a lo que se refería. Entonces la castaña suspiro, dispuesta a explicarle a la rubia el porque de su entrada sin permiso como si de una niña pequeña se tratase – Ese – dijo apuntando a la puerta- Fue el noveno paciente en toda el maldito día que se ha ido ofendido por algún comentario tuyo. Alegando que en vez de ayudarlos a superar sus problemas, que es lo que deberías estar haciendo, lo has estado criticando sobre que desperdician sus vidas en cosas superficiales como lo son sus problemas maritales, escolares, laborales -empezó a enumerar con sus dedos- ¿Me estas poniendo atención? - chasqueó los dedos frente a sus ojos y la rubia pareció salir de una clase de trance. - Después de esto no me queda duda. Por Dios, si estas peor que cuando estabas enamorada de Shikamaru- dijo cubriéndose con una mano la frente, rememorando la época en la que Temari estaba confundida en si amaba o no al Nara, y como al descubrir sus sentimientos hacía él, hizo de todo para poder negar lo obvio –_ Y al final terminaste liándote con ese vago -_pensó con ironía la castaña.

-Permiteme corregirte querida Tenten – dijo dándose aires de Sherlock Holmes, cosa que hizo que Tenten olvidara por un momento el interrogatorio que había planeado para ella- Pero, yo sigo amando al prototipo de hombre ese llamado Nara Shikamaru- hubo unos segundos en los que permanecieron en silencio para luego romper a reír en carcajadas.

-Bueno, bueno eso fue gracioso – empezó la castaña limpiándose una lágrima que había salido de sus ojos por el esfuerzo de reír por mucho tiempo. Al parecer el plan de distracción de Temari había resultado exitoso. - Pero ahora si dime ¿que es lo que te sucede? - … o tal vez no.

-Nada –

-Temari -

-¿Que? -

-¿Que tienes? -

-Cáncer -

…

…

-Estas bromeando ¿verdad? - preguntó Tenten en un susurro, esperanzada de que fuera una broma. Solo eso. Una muy mala broma.

-No- dijo serena-mente mientras guardaba unos recibos en su bolsa. Ya eran las siete y quería llegar lo mas pronto posible a su departamento. Volteó a ver a la castaña, que lloraba en silencio sin intentar siquiera en ocultar sus lágrimas.

-Te-temari... - seguía sollozando.

-Tenten secate las lágrimas que cualquiera pensaría que me voy a morir- dijo tomándola del hombro y sonriendole con su bolsa en mano apunto de salir.

-¡Temari! - la abrazó desesperadamente ahora llorando audiblemente-

* * *

><p>Temari estaba a unas siete cuadras que le faltaban recorrer para llegar a su departamento. Hacer que Tenten dejara de llorar y se tranquilizara había sido mas difícil de lo que habia pensado, pero al fin logró convencerla de que era algo que llegaba a suceder en la vida. Pero claro, primero tenia que escuchar la infinidad de cosas que la castaña le quería decir. Que si la quería como la hermana que nunca tuvo, que si siempre era un tanto maternal con todos, que si fue ella la que convenció-chantajeó a Shikamaru para invitarla a su baile de graduación, que si cuando tenían siete años ella había sido la que perdió su peluche favorito Kamatari-chan cuando le había dicho que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, en fin, una seción de confesiones desde las más ridículas hasta profundas incluso.<p>

Tenten le había dicho incluso, que contara con su ayuda, que ella siempre la iba a apoyar. Sus intenciones eran claramente buenas.

…

…

Lastima que no fuera de mucha ayuda.

Ella lo tenía mas que claro. Veía la realidad sin ilusionarse tontamente con un tratamiento que a fin de cuentas solo haría prolongar su sufrimiento por unos años para terminar con el mismo resultado: la muerte.

Era obvio. Era cáncer. Cáncer era equivalente a una muerte segura, a veces prolongada, pero a fin de cuentas muerte.

Y eso lo único que le traería sería la lastima de sus conocidos y familiares. Y ella era Sabaku No Temari, lo cual significaba que no soportaría estar cargando con sus últimos años de vida siendo el escándalo de paso por el que se tenía que tener al menos un poco de compasión por su estado. No y no. Ella no iba ser el tema que comentar en las reuniones de amigos que llegaban a hacer sus compañeros de generación.

Además que no era una mujer que se la pasaba viviendo en las nubes. No era soñadora, era realista. No iba a pedir a Dios poder vivir, porque era obvio que no se iba a cumplir.

Ahora la cuestión era en... debería decirle si o no a Shikamaru?

Hoy era su aniversario. Y no quería por nada del mundo arruinar un momento tan preciado como ese. Más aún ahora que era uno de los últimos. Además no quería preocupar a Shikamaru con eso, quería que sus últimos momentos fueran especiales.

Decidido. Shikamaru no tenia porque enterarse de nada.

* * *

><p>-He llegado – anunció Shikamaru dejando su portafolio en el sofá del pequeño salón que había en el departamento que compartía con Temari desde hacía cinco años. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta empezó a recorrer las habitaciones de la vivienda.<p>

Llegó al final de su recorrido entrando en la habitación que ambos compartían encontrándose el mismo resultado que con las habitaciones anteriores, vacía.

-¿Donde estará esa problemática? - suspiro. Se sentó al borde de la cama mientras pensaba en donde podría estar su problemática novia. Si bien Temari no era la mujer mas puntual que conocía, él había pensado que por ser una fecha importante como lo era su aniversario al menos ella llegaría antes que él. -_ Es problemático, pero creo que me siento desilusionado – _pensó con pesadez el Nara

Se recostó en la cama mirando fijamente el blanco techo que se le presentaba en aburrido. Y no tenía nada interesante que hacer hasta que la rubia que lo traía de cabeza se dignara a llegar.

Después de unos minutos en los que se mantuvo en la misma posición, escucho como la puerta principal era abierta. Seguido de pasos de una persona ingresando al departamento, y finalmente la puerta ahora siendo cerrada. Se levantó pesadamente de su lugar de descanso y fue a recibir a la rubia de coletas. Se recargo en el marco de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos y con su típica mirada aburrida.

-¿Donde estabas? - la voz del Nara se hizo escuchar haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltara y volteara a verlo. La rubia le miro extrañada por su interrogante.

-¿Que? -

-Te has tardado – el moreno se encaminó hacia ella tomándola de la cintura para acercarla hacia él. - Incluso me he puesto a pensar que me engañas problemática – dijo acercando su rostro al de la rubia y robandole un dulce beso en los labios.

-Nunca me imagine que llegaras a ser posesivo Nara – dijo en un tono que denotaba burla y diversión ante dicha situación.

-Y no lo soy. Solo que tu siempre me haces estar en alerta ante todo -dice sonriente- Sucede algo? Te noto extraña – dice abrazándola cariñosamente

-No. No sucede nada- le correspondió el abrazo.

-Temari te conozco. Y se cuando mientes – se enderezó para mirarla directamente a los ojos- No estaras embarazada verdad? - la manera en la que Shikamaru había dicho esas palabras no eran solamente a modo de broma, sino que en ellas se veía un poco de ilusión escondida.

-¿Quieres que este embarazada? - Temari estaba un poco incrédula, si bien sabía sobre los sueños a futuro de Shikamaru, jamás pensó que los querría realizar tan pronto.

-Sería problemático sin duda, mas si se enteran tus hermanos. Pero realmente lo vale-

¿Cómo era posible que un hombre quejumbroso y con ideales sobre que las mujeres son problemáticas, podía con una sola oración hacerla enternecer? Esa interrogante aun nadie se la contestaba a Temari.

-Feliz Aniversario – besó la frente del Nara.

-Feliz Aniversa... - no pudo terminar la frase por un extraño ruido que provenía del estomago del Nara. Él se sonrojo por la vergüenza de arruinar tan lindo momento a causa de sus necesidades básicas como lo es el alimento. La rubia le sonrió dulcemente.

-¿No tuviste tiempo de comer en tu descanso verdad?- Shikamaru movió hacia ambos lados la cabeza respondiendo negativamente. - Iré a ver que te puedo dar de comer – sonriente Temari se separó de Shikamaru dirigiéndose directamente hacia la cocina. Dejando de paso a un Shikamaru que se pensaba el hombre mas afortunado del mundo. Teniendo a una mujer tan considerada, de carácter, y a ratos tierna y dulce.

Se sentó en el sofá, aun pensando en todas las cualidades y uno que otro defecto de Temari. Cualidades que lo habían enamorado con el tiempo, y defectos que hacían que la quisiera cada día mas.

De pronto, el timbre de su teléfono celular que anunciaba una llamada lo había sacado de sus pensamientos abruptamente. Tomó el pequeño aparato entre sus manos mirando hacia la pantalla. Era Ino. Apretó uno de los botones del celular para poder contestar la llamada.

-¿_Ino?- _

-_Buenas noches Shikamaru -_contestó un poco alterada la Yamanaka por medio del celular

_-¿Sucede algo Ino? Te escucho nerviosa – _se preocupó el Nara por su amiga

_-Yo... no debería entrometerme en este asunto Shikamaru.. pero eres mi amigo y creo que deberías saberlo -_

_-Ino, habla de una vez que me estas poniendo nervioso-_

_-...-_

_-...-_

_-... Temari tiene cáncer de mama... -_

_-.. ¿es en serio?-_

_-Por supuesto que es en serio idiota. Si quieres preguntáselo a ella.- _contesto molesta la Yamanaka de que el Nara le tuviera tan poca credibilidad para esa noticia

_-... Esta bien. Gracias Ino –_ corto la llamada. Y como si fuera un acto reflejo, de inmediato apareció Temari volviendo de la cocina.

-Solo queda ramen – dice mostrándole la sopa instantánea que tenía en las manos. Al percibir que el ambiente se había tensado por parte de Shikamaru decidió acercarsele. -Shikamaru? - había avanzado dos pasos hacia él.

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste?- Shikamaru estaba entre serio y furioso. Serio porque el asunto era delicado, y furioso porque la rubia se lo había ocultado.

-¿Decirte que?- Temari no entendía nada sobre la actitud casi agresiva de Shikamaru, si hace tan solo unos momentos estaba sonriente y cariñoso.

-... Que tienes cáncer – dificultosamente y con algo removiéndose en sus entrañas es que pudo completar la frase.

-... -

-Temari hablame - exigió Shikamaru con lágrimas en los ojos apunto de salir.

-... - la rubia empezó a caminar hacia la cocina de nuevo. Ignorandolo olímpicamente. Como acto reflejo, Shikamaru la siguió aun sin prestarle atención a su rostro que estaba empapado de lágrimas.

-¡Temari hazme caso! - gritó dolido Shikamaru mientras la tomaba del brazo para girarla y que ella lo mirara a la cara. - ¿Desde cuando me lo has ocultado? -

-... Hoy en la mañana cuando fui por mis análisis, Tsunade-sama fue la que me lo informó-

-... ¿Me lo ibas a decir? - la rubia guardo silencio. Un silencio delator, que hizo que el Nara se diera cuenta del plan original de la rubia. - lo ibas a ocultar... no me ibas a decir verdad?... y te ibas a dejar morir por el cáncer... ¿cierto?-

La rubia no respondió, haciendo oídos sordos para poder pensar bien en una excusa. Shikamaru había descubierto lo que iba a hacer. ¿Ahora que hacía? ¿Mentía o decía la verdad? ¿Callaba o hablaba?

…

-¿Porque lo ibas a hacer?- la voz de Shikamaru se hizo presente antes de que pudiera decidirse.

-Porque no vale la pena luchar en una guerra que ya esta mas que perdida desde el inicio- el nudo en la garganta que la rubia llevaba consigo durante todo el día empezó a arder mas que cuando le dieron la noticia.

…

…

-¿Dónde quedó la mujer de la que me enamoré...? -preguntó incrédulo de las palabras de habían salido de la boca de la rubia.

-¿A que te refie... ? -

-Eres una egoísta Temari. - empezó serio – Te ibas a dejar morir por una enfermedad así como así, solo porque quieres hacerte la fuerte, cuando en realidad le tienes miedo a la muerte. Dejame hablar – le puso un dedo en los labios a la rubia cuando vio que iba a replicar algo o defenderse – Sabes que es verdad. No me vengas con el cuento de que eres Sabaku No Temari y que no le tienes miedo a nada, porque por más prestigioso que sea tu apellido sigues siendo humana Temari. Eso significa que aún tienes emociones aunque quieras negarlo y querer plantearte una actitud fría para con los demás. Pero el querer ocultarnos esa noticia por tu maldito orgullo... ¿porque hacerlo? ¿que sentido tiene Temari? - durante todo el tiempo en el que Shikamaru había tomado la palabra, el nudo en la garganta de Temari había estado aumentando su presión hasta el punto de dejar que unas cuantas lágrimas salieran a flote.

-Por una vez en la vida ponte en mi lugar Shikamaru -Temari respiraba dificultosamente, llorando todo lo que en el día se había reprimido desde que hablo con Tsunade – ¡Tenía miedo!

-¡¿Miedo de qué? -

-¡De que me dejaras sola con esto! ¡Que al enterarte te marcharas! ¡Que si te llegabas a quedar te hiciera daño...!-

Momento de silencio...

…

Shikamaru intentó relajarse por un momento, y suspiró sacando el aire que había contenido al momento de la declaración de la rubia.

-En primera; más daño me has hecho al habérmelo ocultado.. -

Apuñalada al pecho de la rubia.

-Y en segunda... ¡¿Como pudiste pensar que te dejaría sola en esto? ¡¿Tan mal novio he sido para que pensaras en eso?

Segunda apuñalada para Temari...

Momento de silencio para poder rectificar y meditar las acciones y/o palabras del otro.

Shikamaru empezó a acercarse hacia la rubia. De cierta manera también se sentía culpable de haberle gritado y criticado algo que, admitía, él también hubiera llegado a hacer. Pero debía hacerle entender a esa terca mujer que estaba frente a él, que por mas independiente que uno sea, en casos como este no se puede luchar solo. Mucho menos rendirse sin antes haber dado batalla. Extendió sus brazos hacia su cintura, atrayendola hacía él, y así poder abrazarla para poder relajarla. Hundiendo su rostro entre la clavícula y acariciandole el cabello, mientras le desamarraba las coletas, y así poder relajar a la rubia que se había tensado

-¿Temari, confías en mi?- Temari asintió con la cabeza, sin poder acallar los ligeros sollozos que se le escapaban de la garganta y salían de su boca. - ¿Entonces me podrías hacer un favor?- la rubia volvió a asentir, ahora también correspondiendo el abrazo y no solo dejarse hacer. Shikamaru se enderezó mirando fijamente a Temari para ver su reacción al pedirle su favor, que en realidad, era para ambos.

-Lucha junto conmigo, para así poder salvarte... -

…

-Pero que pasa si yo.. - el Nara calló a Temari con un beso en los labios

-Si llegases a morir, moriré contigo. Porque recuerda que tu y yo somos dos en uno – dijo rememorando la vez en que en su adolescencia ella lo había sermoneado a causa de la muerte de uno de sus maestros, Asuma Sarutobi, el cual era muy apegado a Shikamaru. En esa ocasión Temari había sido esa pequeña luz al final del túnel que lo hizo recapacitar y madurar, ahora solo se intercambiaban los papeles, siendo él ahora la luz para ayudar a Temari de salir de ese abismo negro en el que se había quedado atrapada.

La rubia quedo en estado de shock a causa de las palabras del Nara. ¿Morir junto a ella..? En definitiva lo había subestimado considerablemente.

-Además – agregó con una sonrisa burlona – dudo mucho que Sabaku No Temari se deje vencer por el cáncer tan facilmente – la rubia rió por lo bajo, mientras besaba la frente del moreno.

Definitivamente tenía que luchar. Ya no tenía temores de nada. Porque Shikamaru estaría junto a ella en todo momento.

_Ellos son dos en uno_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Que tal les ha parecido? pues sucede que esta historia son dos capitulos en total (talvez tres. eso depende si ustedes quieren)<em>**

**_nos vemos pronto ^^ y por favor dejenme reviews_**


End file.
